Nunca lo sabrás
by RocioFri
Summary: Song-Fic/ Pero nunca lo sabrás, y tú estarás con él. Besándote con él. Y no adivinaras este amor jamás. ShikaIno. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así, Sasuke ya hubiera restablecido su clan con Ino.

La letra de la canción: _"Pero nunca lo sabrás",_ le pertenece a su respectivo creador (el cual desconozco).

**Advertencias:** SongFic

* * *

**.**

**Nunca lo sabrás**

**.**

* * *

**_._**

_Siempre fuiste para mí, __u__n deseo sin cumplir._

_Esa clase de mujer__, q__ue no podrás dejar de querer__;_

_Que tiene sobre ti,__t__odo el poder._

_**.**_

**S**iempre has sido de ese modo. Siempre has sido una mujer imponente, caprichosa, egocéntrica y por demás preciosa. Eres del tipo de mujer que queda gravada hasta en el más mínimo detalle del cerebro, eres quien deja clavado su aroma a jazmines en la piel, perdurando por años e incluso, siglos.

Tú eres así, Ino.

Y yo, yo soy un esclavo de tus encantos, un prisionero de un amor proclamado sin correspondencia.

Porque yo, estoy bajo tus pies.

Con toda la magia y hechizo que alguien como tú, pudiera ejercer total poderío sobre alguien como yo.

Si por simple pretensión me ordenaras bajarte el cielo y los astros, yo por amor te bajaría no una, ni dos estrellas, yo me convertiría en el caballero encargado de postrarte el universo entero. Te daría más de lo que pides, más de lo que te mereces.

**.**

—Shika… ¿has amado tanto a alguien, que puedes sentirte herido con solo mirar a los ojos de esa persona, a sabiendas, que ni siquiera podría dedicarte un pequeño suspiro?

Irónico, ¿no? Tú tratando de indagar en mis emociones, ¿será, acaso, que no te has dado cuenta de mi amor?. Sí, Ino. Efectivamente, he amado de ese modo. Y duele, mucho, quizás demasiado.

—Tks —en un empeño de contraataque de despreocupación evité mirarte. Soy tan cobarde que no podría responderte.

—Yo sí —tu confesión creó un vacío inexistente en mi corazón. En el subconsciente de mi alma, conocía al responsable de tus desvelos, alguien, que ni por fortuna o dignidad sería yo —. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre capaz de derretirme con una mirada, pero, supongo que es el tipo de persona que nunca tendrá sentimientos hacia mí.

Mentiras. Siendo el tipo de mujer que eres, dudo que alguien sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para evadir tu cegador hechizo._  
_

_**.**_

_He pensado en suplicar __u__n sorbo de tu intimidad._

_He soñado con beber __e__n las fuentes de tu piel,_

_Y ver amanecer, allí, después._

_**.**_

**S**iendo el tipo de mujer que eres, ¿no te satisface abrumar mis pensamientos durante el día, como para también pretender atormentarme en mis sueños?

No existe noche alguna en la cual no te manifiestes en imaginación pura. ¿No te cansas, Ino? Tengo que ser tan miserable como para reprimirme tocarte incluso en mi delirio.

Porque sí, he de confesar que cuando te presentas en mi cama, con esa hermosa apariencia de doncella, siendo cubierta en plenitud por un manto de intangible belleza y de provocativa lujuria; cada vez más, cuesta esfuerzo contenerme para tratar de besarte.

No eres mía, Ino. Jamás lo serás.

Eres de él.

Y tú, por siempre te convertirás en un deseo incumplido.

**.**

___**Pero nunca lo sabrás**__._

_Nunca lo sospecharas._

_Me tendrás en un rincón, __d__isimulando mi dolor;_

_Y tú estarás con __**él**__. __Besándote con __**él.**_

_Y no adivinaras este amor jamás._

___**.**_

**S**uficiente tengo en mi ser como para lidiar también con el sufrimiento infundido en mi espíritu. Poco a poco la gota de la paciencia se derrama a un confín sin salida.

No puedo, simplemente no puedo verte sonreír a lado de él. Es atormentante y por demás asfixiante, soportar tu encanto de mujer en compañía de otro hombre. Pero nunca lo sabrás, nunca sospecharas, si quiera, la existencia de mi amor por ti.

¿Por qué? Porque para ti siempre he sido tu mejor amigo.

**.**

—¿No es increíble? —al juzgar por la alegría de tu voz, supondría que tendrías una noticia que expedir a ritmo inmensurable.

—¿El qué? —pregunté, con la vista intacta en las nubes blancas del cielo, las cuales bailaban graciosamente formando imágenes ridículas de nosotros dos. Ridículo era tu empeño de mezclarte sin descanso, incluso, hasta en mis vicios.

—Sasuke. Se me declaró esta mañana, ¿no es gracioso la turbulencia del viaje de la vida?. Uno siempre es sorprendido por los vuelos e inesperadamente, sucede aquello que jamás creerías que pasaría, tal como mi relación con Sasuke.

**.**

_Es inútil repetir__, q__ue me muero por ti;_

_Y en el silencio de mi voz__, t__e grito con el corazón:_

_Nadie te amará__ i__gual que yo__._

_**.**_

**Y,** aunque el dolor me invade recorriendo cada inservible parte de mi ser, no puedo reprimirme fingir una alegría ante tu fantasía finalmente realizada. De haber mostrado cierto desconcierto, lo habrías sospechado, todo aquello que siento por ti.

—Felicidades…

—Eso indica que, todo amor puede ser correspondido.

—Supongo.

Obviando un no en mi semblante. No Ino, mi amor jamás tendrá reciprocidad. No basta con amarte en mi mente, no es suficiente con repetir al viento en el más basto silencio mis gritos de amor que han sido enterrados cruelmente en el vacío de la nada.

Sasuke no te amará, ni si quiera, un poco de lo que te amo yo.

**.**

_**Pero nunca lo sabrás.**_

_Nunca lo sospecharas._

_Me tendrás en un rincón__, d__isimulando mi dolor;_

_Y tú estarás con __**él**__**.**__Besándote con __**él.**_

_Y no adivinaras este amor jamás._

_**.**_

**E**stoy bien. Claro que lo estoy.

Aunque mi corazón se rompa cuando te veo caminar a lado de él, estoy bien.

Aunque mis ojos se inunden de lágrimas al recaer en el agarre de sus manos, estoy bien.

Aunque todo mi ser se paralice ante la impotencia de sus cuerpos aproximarse, estoy bien.

Aun si tus labios se combinan con los de él, no importa lo mucho que me duela, yo siempre intentaré ser aquel chico que sueña con tu tacto.

Nunca adivinarás este amor, jamás.

Por siempre serás de Uchiha y jamás mía, Ino.

**.**

**P**orque, nunca lo sabrás…

Nunca lo sospecharas,

Y tú estarás con Sasuke,

Besándote con él,

Queriéndolo a él.

**Amándolo a él.**_**  
**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

**N/A:**

Si has llegado hasta este punto, deberías dejar un review. Sería muy feliz si lo hicieras.

Si te gustó, deja review. Si no te gustó, deja review. Si me amas, deja review. Si me odias, deja review. Si quieres darme un millón de dólares, háblame. Jajajaja ok no (¿?) ewé

Bueno estaba viendo vídeos de covers en español sobre canciones de algunos doramas que me gustan mucho, y me encontré con esta canción. Jamás la había escuchado y en vista de que el vídeo estaba relacionado a la pareja de _Ji Hoo & Jan Di _(del dorama Boys Before Flowers), supuse que posiblemente se trataba de un cover en español.

¡Pero no! No es un cover, y, aunque jamás, jamás la había escuchado, se me hizo muy hermosa y de ahí surgió este song fic.

Dejaré el link del vídeo por si alguien gusta escuchar la canción:

www. youtube / watch?v=S_4sXKZmjlo

(Sólo quiten los espacios).


End file.
